List of related to Harry Potter
1997, 30 June: Philosopher's Stone (book) *'1998, 02 July:' Chamber of Secrets (book) *'1999, 08 July:' Prisoner of Azkaban (book) *'2000, 08 July:' Goblet of Fire (book) *'2001, 04 November:' Philosopher's Stone (movie) *'2001, 15 November:' Philosopher's Stone (video game) *'2001:' Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (book) *'2001:' Quidditch Through the Ages (book) *'2002, 03 November:' Chamber of Secrets (movie) *'2002, 14 November:' Chamber of Secrets (video game) *'2003, 21 June:' Order of the Phoenix (book) *'2003, 28 October:' Quidditch World Cup (video game) *'2004, 25 May:' Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) *'2004, 31 May:' Prisoner of Azkaban (movie) *'2005, 16 July:' Half-Blood Prince (book) *'2005, 08 November:' Goblet of Fire (video game) *'2005, 18 November:' Goblet of Fire (movie) *'2007, 25 June:' Order of the Phoenix (video game) *'2007, 11 July:' Order of the Phoenix (movie) *'2007, 21 July:' Deathly Hallows (book) *'2008, 04 December:' The Tales of Beedle the Bard (book) *'2009, 30 June:' Half-Blood Prince (video game) *'2009, 15 July:' Half-Blood Prince (movie) *'2010, 26 March:' Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4) *'2010, 19 November:' Deathly Hallows: Part I (movie) *'2011, 15 July:' Deathly Hallows: Part II (movie) __TOC__ B *'Kenneth Branagh' (Played Gilderoy Lockhart in Chamber of Secrets and possible director of Prisoner of Azkaban) *'Richard Bremmer' (Played hooded Voldemort in Philosopher's Stone, and was possible for the role of Voldemort in Goblet of Fire) C *'Helena Bonham Carter' (Played Bellatrix Lestrange in Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'Chris Columbus' (Director of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets and producer of Prisoner of Azkaban) *'Alfonso Cuarón' (Director of Prisoner of Azkaban, possible director of Deathly Hallows) D *'Jim Dale' (Narrator of all seven US versions of the Harry Potter audiobooks) *'Patrick Doyle' (Composer of Goblet of Fire) F *'Ralph Fiennes' (Played Lord Voldemort in Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows) *'Stephen Fry' (Narrator of all seven UK versions of the Harry Potter audiobooks) G *'Brendan Gleeson' (Played Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody in Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows) *'Julian Glover' (Voiced Aragog in Chamber of Secrets) *'Michael Goldenberg' (Screenwriter of Order of the Phoenix, possibly screenwriter for Philosopher's Stone) H *'Robert Hardy' (Played Cornelius Fudge in Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix) *'Richard Harris' (Played Albus Dumbledore in Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets) *'Ian Hart' (Played Quirinus Quirrell and Voldemort's face in Philosopher's Stone) *'David Heyman' (Producer of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'Peter Honess' (Editor of Chamber of Secrets) *'Nicholas Hooper' (Composer of Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince) *'John Hurt' (Played Mr. Ollivander in Philosopher's Stone and Deathly Hallows) I *'Jason Isaacs' (Played Lucius Malfoy in Chamber of Secrets, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Deathly Hallows and had a cameo in Half-Blood Prince) J *'Gemma Jones' (Played Poppy Pomfrey in Chamber of Secrets, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) K *'Steve Kloves' (Screenwriter of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) M *'Miriam Margolyes' (Played Pomona Sprout in Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows) *'Helen McCrory' (Played Narcissa Malfoy in Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, and was possible for the role of Bellatrix Lestrange in Order of the Phoenix) *'Jim McManus' (Played Aberforth Dumbledore in Order of the Phoenix) *'William Moseley' (Possible for the role of Harry Potter in Philosopher's Stone) N *'Mike Newell' (Director of Goblet of Fire) P *'Robert Pattinson' (Played Cedric Diggory in Goblet of Fire and has a cameo in Order of the Phoenix) *'Clémence Poésy' (Played Fleur Delacour in Goblet of Fire and Deathly Hallows) R *'Daniel Radcliffe' (Played Harry Potter in Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'Alexandre Desplat' (Composer of Deathly Hallows: Part I) *'Miranda Richardson' (Played Rita Skeeter in Goblet of Fire and Deathly Hallows) *'Alan Rickman' (Played Severus Snape in Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'William Ross' (Adapted and conducted themes in Chamber of Secrets) *'Joanna Rowling' (Author of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows and The Tales of Beedle the Bard) S *'Maggie Smith' (Played Minerva McGonagall in Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'Timothy Spall' (Played Peter Pettigrew in Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, had a cameo in Order of the Phoenix) *'Imelda Staunton' (Played Dolores Umbridge in Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows) T *'David Thewlis' (Played Remus Lupin in Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows) *'Emma Thompson' (Played Sybill Trelawney in Prisoner of Azkaban and Order of the Phoenix) *'Guillermo del Toro' (Turned down directing Prisoner of Azkaban, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) W *'Julie Walters' (Played Molly Weasley in Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows) *'Jamie Waylett' (Played Vincent Crabbe in Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince) *'John Williams' (Composer of Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban, themes used in Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince) Y *'David Yates' (Director of Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows)